The present invention relates to an automatic adjustment method of a tracer head for use in a tracing control system.
Heretofore, initial adjustment of a tracer head for use in a tracing control system has been made manually. That is, zero adjustment of the tracer head, held in a non-contact state or out of contact with the surface of a model, is effected so that the output of each differential amplifier circuit for amplifying the output of a differential transformer may be reduced to zero, after which the tracer head is displaced as predetermined and the gain of the differential amplifier circuit is adjusted so that its output may take a predetermined value at this time.
However, this conventional method has the defects of not only involving long-time, complex adjustment but also dispersion in the cutting accuracy since the results of adjustment vary according to different operators.